dreams
by Laya14
Summary: dreams from marko. these are the dreams that are playing on the "windows" in marko. read marko 1st it will make much more sense if u do
1. cleats in my face!

**i dont ownn the boys TT**

DREAMS

CHAPTER1

CLEATS IN MY FACE!

_She was walking in from the horses with cleats in hand. We had been waiting for 4 hours to go to our championship softball game. In the house, it was dark. As she opened the door, I rushed up to her. Jess, my half-sister she was; she put her cleats up to defend against me. I shielded my face with my hands and squealed, "CLEATS IN MY FACE!"_

I woke to the boys laughing at me and my dream. This was no ordinary dream, though. This was my memory. As are all the rest.

**A/N. yeah its short but all the chapters in this will be short.r/r**


	2. friggin peter pan

DREAMS

CHAPTER2

FRIGGIN PETER PAN

"_I aint gonna go into that hole and bring wood in alone!" I said_

"_Why not, Jaedyn?" Jess asked_

"_Because there are spiders in there and it is dark in there and I can't see in there." I reasoned_

"_Jaedyn, you are not going to get bit by a spider and you are not going to turn into Peter Pan!" Jess said before she realized that she said Peter Pan when she meant to say Peter Parker_

Twice in as many nights I wake to all 4 boys laughing at me in my dream/memory


	3. me is loopy

DREAMS

CHAPTER3

ME IS LOOPY

"_Just slip and fall on the ice to beat my record."_

"_Jace your record is 16." I stated_

"_Yes and we can sing while we slide around until we slip and fall."_

"_Otay. Whatever ya say Jace." And at that, we sang and danced and slipped and fell. I ended breaking her record with 28. _

_2 YEARS LATER_

_We are getting out of her moms car the night before New Years Eve._

"_Hey, I never said all of those slips and falls were completely unintentional." I told Jacey and Taylor_

"_Cheater!" Jace accused_

"_It's not called cheating." I said matter-of-factly, "It's called slipping and falling!" SMILES_

This time they were laughing at the look on Jaceys face


	4. i blame the happy pills

CHAPTER4

I BLAME THE HAPPY PILLS

_I danced around the kitchen spinning in circle after circle. The faster I spun the happier I was. The rare, uncommon courtesy that was my smile played at my lips._

"_WOW! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU HAPPY?" Jess asked walking in on my giddy-go-loopy time_

"_I dunno." I said laughing_

"_Who are you and what did you do to Jaedyn?" she joked_

"_I am Jaedyn. Although that could just be what we want you to think." Laughs evilly_

"_WHAT? Are you insane?"_

"_YYYYEEEESSSS!" I said gleefully_

"_I should have known the answer to that one."_

"_YUP!"_

"_Okay. So what do you have to say for yourself, then? HUH?"_

"_I BLAME THE DAMN HAPPY PILLS!"_

Why must I always have to wake up every night with these 4 vampy morons laughing at me?


	5. black roses and bad luck

CHAPTER5

BLACK ROSES AND BAD LUCK

_We had run away from home. By we, I mean me and my friend. I am Jaedyn and she is Jacey. I often called Jacey, Jace. I had a destination in mind even before we left. SANTA CARLA, also known as SANTA CRUZ. I wanted to find black roses and thought that maybe they might be there._

_Finally! We made it to Santa Cruz. We just got a temporary home in an abandoned house. Tonight we were looking for the roses and Jace just found them. But there was something else there in that shed-type-thing. Something that she should not have touched. It was a box. A box with writing on it. She didn't read all of it. She just read the first 3 words. "OPEN MY BOX" that was all she read. That was a horrid mistake. She knew I would be extremely pissed at her for opening the box. When she opened it, something jumped out at her. She didn't think anything of it at the time and she ran to me screaming, "I found 'em! I found 'em!" and she showed me the roses, but not the box. Later that night she felt something she didn't understand. In the next few seconds something happened that she can't really explain. But she knew why it seemed familiar. I had told her stories about a person I made up. I got the name from Jean Grey when I was in to the x-men. I called her Jane Gyre. Jane had every power known and unknown to any kind. She knew that this had something to do with that box. And I wasn't going to like it._

_Later I got back holding my wrist. "I did something, Jaedyn. Something terrible." She said crying_

"_What Jace? Are you okay?" I asked worried_

"_I found this box when I found the black roses that you love so much. I opened it,"_

"_Give." Was all I said as she handed me the box_

"_OPEN MY BOX, SEE IF I CARE_

_I CARE VERY MUCH, SO DON'T YOU DARE_

_IN MY BOX IS TO MUCH FOR YOU, I KNOW YOU ARE TEMPTED AS I TELL YOU_

_DON'T OPEN MY BOX, YES I SAID DON'T_

_OPEN MY BOX, I HOPE THAT YOU WON'T_

_THEY SAY CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT, I HOPE YOU GET THE HINT IN THAT_

_SO MY FRIEND, MY FINAL WARNING TO YOU_

_ALL YOU HAVE READ ON MY BOX, IS OH SO TRUE" I read the whole warning and looked at her with knowing eyes, "This is the box that Jane Gyre's power went in when she died forever. How far did you read?"_

"_Open my box."_

"_Jace you have her power in you. If you do then I will help you the best that I can. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, but how do we know? Aren't you mad at me?"_

"_Jacey, I am upset, but if you have her power then we need to start trying to control it. It took Jane hundreds of lives to control it and even then she still accidentally killed her family. Can you heal my wrist?"_

"_How?"_

"_Think of healing my wrist it should heal." She tried to heal my wrist but the most she could do was stop the bleeding_

"_Do you think a vampire might have bit you?" she asked_

"_What? The only way that could happen is if you accidentally sent us to a realm with vampires without knowing."_

"_Is that possible?"_

"_You know what, Jace? That actually could have happened."_

"_So… what do we do?"_

"_We practice testing your powers. We should stay here until you have a better understanding of how the power works." So for 3 years we trained and I helped her work out new powers. I was upset, but understood, when Jace accidentally destroyed the house and couldn't get it back. After that we stayed in the clearing she left in place of the house. Then one night I didn't come back. She was tying to keep the clearing dry from the rain and I couldn't call her or her me because of the shield keeping the rain out. The next night she saw me at the boardwalk with 4 boys. She knew them; they were the vampires in the movie the Lost Boys. The peroxide blond was David, the only dark haired one was Dwayne, the one that looked like Twisted Sister was Paul, and the other one that walked closest to me was Marko._

"_Jaedyn!" she called, "Where have you been?"_

"_Hell." I yelled back_

"_Ha ha very funny." Paul said_

"_Ya know what Paul?" I said_

"_What?"_

"_WAH!" after I said that we rode some rides and headed "home". On the way she told me that I needed to know something_

"_Jaedyn, you need to know something. You may not believe me, but you need to know."_

"_Oh great, what did you do this time?"_

"_Its not about me. Its about Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David. They are… VAMPIRES!"_

"_EX-SQUEEZE-ME?"_

"_Just think, Jaedyn. Where have you heard their names before? Just think about it."_

"_Jaedyn," she said when we got "home", "Can you get 2 funnel cakes?" I left no hesitation_

"_So, you ready to die?" a surf Nazi said once I left_

"_Are you?" she sassed, he was the reason she told me to get funnel cakes, after that, they fought. In the end he got her in the heart with a dagger, and like in my stories, he twisted it left and right then yanked it out. So, like in my stories, she used the last of her power and strength to kill him. As she lay dying, she called to me, "Trust them, Jaedyn. Vampires or not they need to look after you now!" and at that she died._

This time they weren't laughing. Just starring at me with wide eyes. Finally knowing what had happened that night and before. They never laughed at my dreams/memories ever again


	6. fairries and striptease werewolfs

DREAMS

CHAPTER6

FAIRIES AND STRIPTEASE WEREWOLVES

"_Twilight dorks are driving me more insane than I currently am!" I screamed_

"_Why? What now?" Jacey asked_

"_The thought of vampires sparkling, Jace. I mean, if Edward sparkles, he's a fairy, not a vampire. And to those morons who keep rewinding the part of New Moon where Jacob takes his shirt off; all I got to say is that no matter how many times ya rewind Jacob taking his shirt off, he aint gonna jump out of the screen and start striping for ya." I shout still annoyed_

"_Wow! Yeah, I gotta agree with ya on that Jaedyn. They are both so true!"_

"_Thanks, Jace."_

That one we all laughed at. We laughed so hard that even their sides hurt (that's saying something considering they are vampires)

"At least you understand how we feel about those dorks!" they all said still laughing


	7. swim, bob, swim

DREAMS

CHAPTER7

SWIM, BOB, SWIM

_Jess was looking through status shuffles on face book._

"_Hey! That one looks funny." I said_

"_Nah. Not that one." She told me_

"_Well, how 'bout that one?"_

"_What? This one?"_

"_No, go back one."_

"_Okay." This is what it looked like and what it said_

~~~~~~~\0/~~~~~~ _this is Bob. Bob is swimming_

~~~~~~~ ^ ~~~~~~~ _this is shark. Shark is hungry_

~~~~~~~ ^ ~~~~\0/~~~~~~ _swim, Bob, swim!_

This was another dream/memory that we all laughed at.

"That is probably why my adoptive mom always called me a morbid child!" I said laughing hysterically


	8. the world will never know!

DREAMS

**me no own LB as always but here be-iths another true story chappy**

CHAPTER8

THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW

"_Hey, Jaedyn." Jess said walking into the kitchen_

"_What?" I said annoyed_

"_Ya wanna hear something funny?"_

"_Sure, why not."_

"_There was this status shuffle on face book."_

_This is what it said-_

_A kid threw skittles at me, said, "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"_

_So I beat him up with a tootsie-pop, said, "**THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!" **_

The boys thought that I was "funny" trying to say that whilst talking to myself, and trying not to laugh at the same time

**AN/ yes this actually happened to me;p i was going to say that the boys thought i was crazy or insane but in truth; i am crazy and i am insane so moot point! heehees**

**- jaedyn out, PEACE!**


	9. not

otay;p sorry for the wait :{ but here be-iths another dream

DREAMS

CHAPTER9

NOT!

"_Jaden! I learned something new! Ya wanna know what it is?" Theresa said one day after school_

"_Yes!" I said excited_

"_Okay, it goes like this…" she said as she made a little halo over her head with her thumb and index fingers, "I'm a little angel…" then she quickly changed to horns with her index fingers and said, "NOT!"_

"So that's where you got it from!" the boys said in wonderment and in unison

A/N. so if you notice, my name is spelled differently and i call jess, theresa. this is because we were adopted. i just changed the spelling of my first name (my mid. and last name are both changed) and theresa changed all 3 of her names (1st, mid, and last) if you read my story DON'T GO i mention this in the last chapter updated (chap.5 on here; chap.4 to me)R/R


	10. ttyl

sooooooo;p here ya go. unuder (another) chappy;p

DREAMS

CHAPTER10

TTYL

_We were reading Jess's journal and at the end of her entries, she wrote TTYL._

"_Jess? What does TTYL mean?" I asked_

"_Try and figure it out." She said simply_

"_Um? Till tomorrow?"_

"_Sure…"_

"_OH! Till Tomorrow You Loser!" I said_

The boys were laughing so hard I had to threaten them to get them to stop!

A/N. heehees;p tell me whatchya think (i think this went up a lot faster than it took to type and upload the last chapy;p) ikr? R/R


End file.
